


I'm Sorry

by quietdetective



Series: Rambles of Questioning and Anxiety [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Stupid vent thing, abandonment mention, blih, i am dumb sorry, well the character feels like they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't expect it of them. You learn to never hope with all your heart something will happen. It only leads to disappointment</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

You smile no matter how much you want to cry. You hide your feelings with a cloak of fake happiness and try to make it look genuine. You feel horrible about not being happy for them. They wouldn't wait for you. You knew this. Three years was a long time to ask for and low and behold. There they are. Holding hands and looking absolutely happy. You congratulate them, hiding the tears that want to come. 

Later she asks. You tell her nothing. You say it was just some emotions you were still feeling from the past timeline. Everyone thinks you like her. You don't. Not in that way. A friend yes. But lover no. Not like how they are. You don't mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i just feel awful and needed to vent. I know John wouldn't react like this but i always project myself onto him. Sorry


End file.
